Prince Vermilion
Prince Vermilion is an adult male SkyWing who was introduced in The Dragonet Prophecy. During Queen Scarlet's reign he worked as the announcer of the SkyWing arena matches and a prosecutor of SkyWing trials. He is likely planning to adopt a pet scavenger in the near future, as the last pages of Winter Turning displayed a letter from Smolder to Vermilion that explained scavenger care and behavior. Appearance Vermilion's scales are vermilion red, hence his name . He is also mentioned to have large blood-red wings . Personality Vermilion was shown to be a former loyal supporter of Scarlet, but he turned to Ruby and supported her when he realized that she truly was a better SkyWing queen. He was very sycophantic towards Scarlet, however, it is clear that his loyalty was born out of fear and a weak will (likely from watching so many of his siblings die at Scarlet's talons), as he switches allegiance to Ruby almost immediately after Scarlet disappears and ignores all of his mother's dreamvisitor messages to him. Once Scarlet returns, Vermilion half-heartedly obeys her orders, showing that fear of his mother still has a strong hold on him. Vermilion also seems to have quite a lot of interests, from being an announcer in the SkyWing Arena, a prosecutor, and possibly owning a pet scavenger. Biography ''The Dragonet Prophecy Vermilion, although unnamed at the time, was the announcer for the fight between Horizon and Peril, making weak jokes about the battle to come. After that, he announced the fight between Clay and Fjord; he is shown to be Scarlet's herald in her arena. Later on, Vermilion stood as the prosecutor during Kestrel's trial, where he awkwardly claimed his mother's side to avoid anger from her. The next day, he announced the battles for his mother's hatching day. Tsunami attempted to attack him before her fight with Gill, although her chains kept her from fighting him. The Brightest Night Vermillion is mentioned in a letter from Smolder to him about his pet scavenger, Flower, and how to take care for one is featured at the end of the Collector's Edition. The letter explained how to protect your scavenger, as someone could eat it "by accident", to protect your belongings because it would try to make little things out of the cloth, what to feed it and to supply water daily. Smolder ends the letter requesting Vermilion to send him a picture of his when he got it, and comments on the picture Flower drew of him and her; this letter appears to indicate that Vermillion is interested in getting a pet scavenger and has, presumably, made plans with the SandWing. ''Winter Turning The same letter that was featured in the Collector's Edition of The Brightest Night was also at the end of Winter Turning, ''talking about how to raise a pet scavenger. ''Escaping Peril In this book, Vermilion was shown as a loyal supporter of the new SkyWing queen, Queen Ruby. When Scarlet found him, she questioned him about what happened since she "left the Kingdom", as well as saying that she attempted to dreamvisit and tell him to kill his sister many times; she knew he'd been hearing her, yet tactfully ignoring her orders and continuing his loyalty towards Ruby. To her outrage as she noted the lack of treasure, Vermilion replied that Ruby used almost all of the SkyWing treasure to transform the SkyWing Arena into a hospital for dragons that were injured during the war, hiring dragons from all of the different tribes to teach and assist her healers in helping heal injured dragons. He was also accused of liking Ruby more than Scarlet, and was forced to help Peril (who was under a spell at the time) to take Prince Cliff into custody and guard him. Family Tree Quotes "After four wins, Horizon the SandWing-- formerly, and unwisely, a soldier in Blaze's army-- has been challenged to a match with the Queen's Champion, Peril. Claws up, fire ready! Fight!" -Announcing a match between Horizon and Peril. "After last month's battle with Blaze's army, our queen's dungeons were stuffed with IceWing prisoners of war. Only nine have survived. After two wins, I give you-- Fjord of the IceWings! ... And in this corner, an unusual case-- a MudWing, but not one of our allies. No, this dragonet was found hiding under our mountains, protected by the Talons of Peace. Is he one of the dragonets of destiny? Not if he loses this battle! ... If these prophesied dragonets are as wonderful and legendary as they're supposed to be, this should be a showdown to remember. I hope you're prepared to impress us, dragon of the mud. I present to you... Clay of the MudWings! Claws up, teeth ready! Fight!" -Announcing a match between Fjord and Clay. "Your Majesty, ... The facts are clear. You gave an order. Kestrel disobeyed you and fled the kingdom. She has been living under your mountains for the last seven years, aiding and abetting the Talons of Peace, who also refuse to follow Your Majesty's orders. She deserves a long, painful execution. There is no need to drag this trial out." -During the trial for Kestrel. "Mother! ... Your Majesty! ... You're alive! You've returned! What a, uh-- what a glorious day for the Sky Kingdom! We're all so, so, so, uh, blessed and lucky and ''relieved! Yes. This is thrilling, it really is."'' "A great day, ... So... great." "Steal-- she-- ... I didn't-- we thought--" "Y-y-yes?" "But-- I didn't know it was real, ... Could have been my, um... subconscious." "And then I woke up, ... and it seemed crazy to obey a dream..." "I'm sorry. ... I know you're going to kill me. or would you rather have me kill myself?" "Um, ... Yes. About that." "No, no, ... No one did that! It was Ruby. She took the gold and used it to, uh-- she--" "She turned your arena into a hospital, ... She pardoned all the prisoners and brought in doctors and healers from other tribes to teach ours everything they know and she made space for all the wounded soldiers from the war and she's been finding them all places to live and jobs to do and using the gold for all of that." "No! ... Never! You're the only good queen! I liked my arena job! It's absolutely terrible here now! We always loved the, uh, the fighting! We missed you so much!" "Tomorrow morning, ... She sent an advance messenger." "You look particularly deadly today, Your Majesty." ''-In the Dragonet Prophecy Graphic Novel. ''"Your Majesty, the facts are clear. You gave an order. Kestrel disobeyed you. She deserves a long and painful execution." '' ''-In the Dragonet Prophecy Graphic Novel. "Fellow dragons! Loyal SkyWings! Visiting MudWings! Honored SandWing guests! We have a full slate of thrilling games today!" '' ''-In the Dragonet Prophecy Graphic Novel. "First, we have a so-called dragonet of destiny. Can she fulfill the prophecy? Let's see if she can survive the arena first. ... I give you... TSUNAMI OF THE SEAWINGS!" '' ''-In the Dragonet Prophecy Graphic Novel. Trivia *Vermilion is a brilliant red that comes from the mineral cinnabar. *It was revealed in The Brightest Night Collector's Edition and Winter Turning that Vermilion was considering having a scavenger as a pet as Smolder does. *It appears that Vermilion is a much more caring dragon than how he appeared in The Dragonet Prophecy, probably forced to be mean by Queen Scarlet. His kinder side is shown in his appeal and interest in scavengers, as well as his devoted loyalty to the better queen, Ruby. *Vermilion was Scarlet's first known son. *Vermilion had twelve sisters, all deceased with the exception of Queen Ruby/Tourmaline. *In The Dragonet Prophecy Graphic Novel, Vermillion doesn't announce all of the arena fights as he did in the original mainstream novel. In the graphic novel, Queen Scarlet herself announces all of the battles before the ones occurring on her hatching day instead. Gallery Typical SkyWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SkyWing (colored), by Joy Ang SkyTransparent.png|A typical SkyWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanskywing.jpg|A typical SkyWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold VermilionTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing SkyWing Sigil.png|SkyWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Screen Shot 2014-01-31 at 11.26.39 AM.png|Lineart by Joy Ang VermilionbyHerontheMudWing.png|The SkyWing line art by Joy Ang colored by Heron Screen Shot 2015-01-13 at 11.46.14 AM.png|By Congela Skywings.jpg Screen Shot 2015-02-14 at 7.24.17 PM.png|Vermillion by QueenClam ChibiMaker.Vermillon.jpg Thrsh.png VermilionbyHeron.png|Vermilion IMG_20160217_2123208_rewind.jpg|By Snowflake|By xTheDragonRebornx on deviantART Vermillion Ref.png|Vermillion Ref- QueenClam Vermilion.png Wof d a d day 11 vermilion by xthedragonrebornx-dadd2id.png|By xTheDragonRebornx|link=Vermilion d_a_d___prince_vermillion__day_11_by_vision_seeker-dasa2mw.png|D.a.d - Prince Vermillion- day 11 by Vision-Seeker|link=http://vision-seeker.deviantart.com/art/D-a-d-Prince-Vermillion-day-11-652160984 Vermillion-v-fuyu-gaki-v-dragons-napalm.jpg Vermilion.jpg|The color vermilion 853573.png|Vermilion by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Vermilion-707970355 wings_of_fire___vermillion_by_happyfalconqueen-dav7ulg.png Vermillion.png|Vermillion Ref by QueenClam Vermilion 1.png|This was drawn by IMG_20190602_202658.jpg Vermillion fg.png|Vermillion BY FISH References de:Vermilion fr:Vermillon pl:Cynober ru:Кармин Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SkyWings Category:DP Characters Category:EP Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Princes Category:Mentioned in BN Category:Mentioned in WT